User blog:CAPTAINZACH/The Battle of Alpha X-29, by CAPTAINZACH
This is a story I made back when LU was around...I'm making a prequel as we speak...so without further ado, I present THE BATTLE OF ALPHA X-29!!! NOTE: This is not a story for any game, and I will not let it be used in any game. If you use it, you will be pirating, which I cannot stand. Chapter 1 CaptainZ walked through the corridors of the Delta-9, daydreaming of his ship, the Enterprise. 'A fine ship,' he mused. 'And capable of Warp 50.' He wandered to the front of the ship. The Delta Class was like the Epsilon and Gamma Class ships in that it was long and narrow. However, the Delta Class was set apart by the fact that it had four nacelles instead of two. CaptainZ strolled through Sickbay and aproached the door to the bridge. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he stepped in. It was the Standard Bridge/Sickbay Module, with a Holographic Display that projected in the empty space to the airlock. The stations, from left to right, was navigation, communications, tactical, and helm. Ensign EcoDancingBreeze manned the navigation, and his knowledge of the various star systems was unmatched in the fleet. Lieutenant Commander RoaringHydroWizard manned the comm center, because of his Language skills. Captain Ferfature of the'' Achillies'', which had been badly damaged at Cylocks Prime, where the Enterprise''had nearly been destroyed, manned Tactical. His knowledge of battle tactics had helped to keep the disaster from desending into war. Helm was manned by an officer. CaptainZ had forgotten her name, due to the fact that he had so many others in his head. The center chair had the misfourtune of holding Admiral Blam Smasher, who had an intense and deep-rooted dislike of CaptainZ. "Well, well," sneered Admiral Smasher, "what brings you to MY bridge?" "Lack of sleep, mainly, CaptainZ replied. Since he was not very strong, he would retaliate a hothead's physical challenge mentally. He was used to this. "Don't stay long, I like my bridge free of litter and debris," retorted the Admiral. Suddenly, alarms wailed throughout the ship. Chapter 2 "Sir," Ferfature said quickly. "Five space vessels inbound on an intercept course. They have raised shields and are charging weapons." “Shield Status,” CaptainZ snapped. “Shields are at 20%, Phasers at 5, Photon and Quantum Torpedoes not responding,” Ferfature replied. “WHAT?” CaptainZ turned to face Admiral Smasher. “Why are the defense systems not operational?” “I ordered a complete overhaul of the systems,” the Admiral shot back. “They weren’t at my operating standards.” “UGH!” CaptainZ cried. “Every good Commanding Officer knows that you do NOT order a defense systems overhaul unless you are in Starbase or it is an EMERGENCY!!” “My standards are more important,” Admiral Smasher cried. Chapter 3 CaptainZ walked over to a panel and tapped it. “CaptainZ to Engineering,” He said sharply. “This is Engineering,” replied Chief Engineer venturerules. “What do you need sir?” “Those defense systems back now.” “THIS IS MY SHIP!” Smasher snapped, “AND I GIVE THE ORDERS!” “Admiral, RoaringHydroWizard spoke quickly, “ under Code Alpha 5-26-B, I herby relieve you of command.” Inside one of the ships headed for the ''Delta-9, Thundercracker98 chuckled. Smasher was bugged. Smasher was his puppet. As leader of Wild And Crazy Kids, Overbuild Universe (WACKO for short), he could recruit anyone he wished. He turned to the delegates from other universes, such as Mangler Dude from the Storm Universe and Miss Crazy Lady from the Exeter Universe. “As you can see,” he spoke loudly, “some problems have arisen. But fear not, for the do-gooders will soon be no more.” Chapter 4 “Oh, for Pete’s sake, “sneered Crazy Lady, “What scheme have you come up with this time?” “My dear woman, you should be seen and not heard,” hissed Thundercracker98, “These ships are shuttles with limited Warp and weapon capabilities, however we have leveled the playing field. Our spy has caused the Delta-9’s shields and weapons to be useless. There is a load of X-98 bombs in it, added at the last Starbase instead of food stores. A few well placed shots at the ship and it will be destroyed, and so will CaptainZ! HAHAHAHA!” crowed Thundercracker98. The Delta-9… “THIS IS MY SHIP!” Smasher snapped, “AND I GIVE THE ORDERS!” “Admiral, RoaringHydroWizard spoke quickly, “ under Code Alpha 5-26-B, I herby relieve you of command.” “WHAT? YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” “Actually,” chimed EcoDancingBreeze, “he can. Code Alpha 5-26-B states that when a Commanding Officer is not acting to protect the ship, he is to be relieved of duty.” Chapter 5 “NO, NO, NO! I’M IN COMMAND!” spluttered Admiral Smasher. CaptainZ looked out the starboard window at the approaching shuttles and gasped. He could see the orange trapezoid that was the emblem of WACKO. Ferfature saw it, too. They both looked at each other and, in unison, they raced to Admiral Smasher’s side. Ferfature blocked one side and CaptainZ the other. The Admiral was trapped. “HAHAHA! Soon WACKO will rule!” crowed the Admiral, who took out a hand phaser and disintegrated himself. CaptainZ sat down in the spot where the Admiral had been sitting. “Helm, hard to port. Let’s put some distance between us and them,” CaptainZ snapped, “and for all those who are concerned, I am in command. Comm, tell Engineering that our priorities are weapons, shields, and propulsion systems. Also tell Sickbay to be expecting power failures and casualties as we make repairs.” Chapter 6 “Sir,” EcoDancingBreeze said, “there’s an asteroid belt ahead. Sensors cannot penetrate the interior of it.” “Bingo,” CaptainZ replied, “Helm, slow to one-half impulse and take us in.” The ship dropped out of Warp and glided into the asteroid belt. She then took up position in a cave in one of the large asteroids. “Power down all systems, emergency lighting only,” CaptainZ said, “Comm, tell Engineeering to begin making repairs.” Meanwhile, aboard WACKO Shuttle 1… “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DISSAPEARED IN AN ASTEROID BELT!” snapped a very angry Thundercracker98. “FIND THEM! AND WHEN YOU DO, OBLITERATE THEM!!!” He turned to the delegates. “A slight problem,” he spluttered, “but we’ll get them yet!” The Delta-9 Alarm klaxons wailed again. CaptainZ walked with his fire extinguisher pack toward the flames. Within seconds, he and EcoDancingBreeze had the fire contained. The alarms still blared. “Not another fire!” cried Eco over the protective suit’s comm. “I swear that the Admiral’s ghost is doing this out of spite.” “There are no such things as ghosts,” the Captain replied. “Now let’s go.” “Fire in Engineering, section 5,” groaned Ferfature. “On it, Fer,” the Captain said. Both he and Eco raced to the scene. When they arrived, they were in for a surprise. There was toxic smoke everywhere. People were on the ground choking. Chapter 7 “PLASMA FIRE!” cried the Captain. “I’m out of fire retardant!” Eco said. “The storerooms are on the other side of this fire. Eco, I’ll clear you a path. You get more retardant,” the Captain said. “Now hurry!” He shot a stream of fire retardant from his pack into the erie green flames. A path formed in the midst of the blaze. EcoDancingBreeze raced through the blaze to the storeroom on the other side. The Captain continued to fight the flames, but it was a losing proposition without help. He was almost out of fire retardant. Suddenly, the flames vanished. Eco stood on the other side. “What took you so long?” the Captain asked “Sorry, I had to sort through the bombs to find the retardant.” “BOMBS?” “Yes sir, bombs. It puzzled me too.” The Captain looked across Engineering. People had strapped on breathing masks. Medical officers were already helping the wounded. “Let’s have a look,” the Captain sighed. They walked to the cargo bay. “I opened half the containers that were labeled ‘Fire Equipment’, but all I found was ammo,” Eco said. The Captain moaned. “These are X-98 bombs,” he said. “Made by one group and highly explosive. This close to Engineering and the port side can’t be a coincidence. We were set up.” Chapter 8 “That means the fires…” said EcoDancingBreeze “…were Plan B,” the Captain finished. “Which means there is another spy on board this ship.” “CaptainZ,” hissed Chief Medical Officer LadyRachel over the comm, “There are 5 dead from the fires and 10 wounded. The wounded need serious medical attention that we cannot provide here. If we don’t head to the nearest Starbase soon, they will die.” CaptainZ and Ensign EcoDancingBreeze walked to the bridge. Chief Engineer venturerules was there, along with Lieutenant Commander RoaringHydroWizard and Captain Ferfature. Rachel stepped forward and said, “They need more attention than they can get here.” venturerules took the helm. The Captain turned to Ferfature. Chapter 9 “The girl was found in Engineering with a plasma gun in her hand,” Ferfature said. “She was dead.” “So much for our spy,” the Captain said. “What spy?” Fer asked “The cargo bay is filled with X-98’s on the port-front side. There’s enough to take out the ship.” “X-98’s?” RoaringHydroWizard moaned. “But that’s…” “Yes Roaring,” CaptainZ sighed, “WACKO.” CaptainZ, Ferfature, and RoaringHydroWizard had a secret. Now, they would be forced to tell the others. “What’s going on here?” venturerules asked. “I am not just the Captain of the Enterprise or the head of the Zachs Creatures company,” the Captain said. “I also head a secret task force called Team Alpha. Gather around please, for I have a story to tell…” Chapter 10 January 7, 2012. The Sentinel War Room, Nexus Tower, Crux Prime. “NO!” Ferfature cried. “He’s gone,” CaptainZ said. He could not believe that his close friend Thundercracker98 had left the Universe. The two Team members exchanged glances. The Captain switched comm channels and asked, “What now?” Fer said nothing. The two looked at each other again and knew what to do. “Burial for Thundercracker98 in the Paradox labs,” said Fer to the group there. “Attention,” the Captain said. A line formed following the friends to the Paradox labs. “WE ARE GATHERED TO REMEMBER THUNDERCRACKER98,” the Captain said at the labs. “COLLEAGUE, TEAMMATE…” “Tone it down,” Fer hissed. “He was a friend,” the Captain sighed. “I will hide my face in sorrow,” Fer hissed. All at the ceremony covered their faces. “We must not let his sacrifice be in vain!” CaptainZ cried. “We must treat others with kindness and compassion. We must…” He trailed off. Thunder rose up. “A miracle!” the Captain said. “I’M BACK!!!!” Thuunder said in a distorted voice. “AND YOU WILL SUFFER FOR IT!!!!” He took out a gun and fired into the crowd. Several people fell, those who stood ran for cover. CaptainZ and Ferfature found themselves face to face with their old friend. Thundercracker98’s clothes were purple. “YOU SHALL SUFFER, CAPTAIN!!!” Thunder cried. He fired right at the Captain. The Captain, however, drew his gold sword and blocked the shot. The blast hit Thunder but did no damage. Fer drew his phaser. “WHAT?” Thunder cried. He shot again, with more power, and again Captain blocked him. For the Captain had a power that no one else had. He contained a magic energy that was greater than Thunder’s. The Captain’s energy appeared around him, an aura of light. Thunder gasped, and jumped through a portal of darkness, vanishing. Chapter 11 The Delta-9, present day. “After that day,” the Captain said, “we were bitter enemies. He developed WACKO in an attempt to stop me, but his face has not been seen since.” “But what is Team Alpha protecting?” venturerules asked. “We’ll show you,” RoaringHydroWizard said. They walked to one of the Escape Pod Bays. Ferfature inputted a code that opened the door. When the remaining crew looked inside, they gasped. There, fast asleep, lay a giant robot. “Crew, meet Cosmos,” CaptainZ said. “He is an alien from the planet Cybertron.” He walked over and kicked Cosmos’s leg. Cosmos woke with a start and transformed into a Mark-IV Starfleet shuttle. LadyRachel gasped. “They, they…” she spluttered. “They Transform,” Fer replied, “into common Earth tech, mainly vehicles.” “Cosmos is an ‘Autobot’,” CaptainZ said. “There are other Transformers called ‘Decepticons’. Be careful of them, they hate humans and will destroy you on site.” “Captain”, LadyRachel said. “We are the last of the crew. We do not have enough food to survive. No matter what happens, we must leave soon.” “Right,” the Captain replied. “There is an atmospheric reading near here,” Cosmos stated. “It would be wise to head there. The asteroid belt will cloud our engines from the enemy’s sensors.” The Captain paused, and then said, “Make it so.” Chapter 12 The Delta-9 eased out of the cave in the asteroid. She moved slowly toward the center of the asteroid belt. Suddenly, five ships appeared out from behind an asteroid. “Where’d they come from?” Ferfature hissed. “They do not appear to be any shuttles in the database,” Cosmos said. “Still, I’d advise caution.” “Sir, five more shuttles approaching from behind,” Fer said. “Similar construction.” Both sets of shuttles opened fire… Earth Orbit, Starbase 2000 TerrificBadShadow waited for the Delta-9’s return. Ever since the spy on Starbase 86 was caught, Team Alpha’s youngest member sat in wait for the ship to return. He sighed, and walked to a cargo bay on the massive station. He inputted his Team code and walked in. “Prime,” he said. “We have a problem.” A large semi-truck began to transform. Optimus Prime stood to his full height and said, “What do you mean?” “According to Admiral Smasher, the Delta-9 was approaching the asteroid belt of Alpha X-29.” ”Perfect place for an ambush,” came from a sports car. It transformed into Jazz, Optimus Prime’s second in command and close friend. “Indeed,” Terrific said, “ I would like you to head to that planet to look for…” he trailed off. Prime nodded. “Jazz, call Jetfire and Drift,” Prime said. “Give them the coordinates, and tell them to ROLL OUT!” He turned and the two friends transformed into their vehicle modes. A portal of light opened up and they rolled into it. The Space Bridge closed behind them. Chapter 13 The Delta-9 “Evasive action!” CaptainZ called. The Delta-9 was sluggish, but she responded. Ferfature turned to the Captain. “The second group appear to be protecting us,” he said. “Head for the planet,” the Captain cried, “and hurry!” A massive impact hit the impulse engines. The ship bounced off the asteroid and headed straight into the planet’s atmosphere. Alpha X-29 was a planet that had been divided almost in two. Only a hot semi-molten landmass between the two sections held the planet together. The crew of the Delta-9 watched as the ship headed straight for the molten land strip. Thinking fast, CaptainZ took the helm. He rotated the ship up and to the left. The ship’s long body wedged into the sides of the cliffs. “IT WORKED!!!” Ferfature cried for joy. Chapter 14 “But why?” venturerules asked. “The planet must have been split apart by unnatural forces,” the Captain said. “The planet’s gravity did the rest.” Planet chunk, Alpha X-29 Optimus Prime and Jazz rolled into a ruined city. The Space Bridge closed behind them. They transformed and looked in shock at the rubble. “Odd, right?” came a voice. An ancient Transformer walked into view. “Jetfire,” Prime said curtly. “Drift found an old computer,” Jetfire said. “It may hold the key to understanding this.” Delta-9 ''Wreckage LadyRachel did a final check of the medical supplies. The rest of the crew had evacuated already and had set up a temporary base nearby. She took one last look at the Delta-9, and then walked into Cosmos. “Cheer up,” Cosmos said. “She was a fine ship.” “Right,” she replied. Cosmos flew away from the wreck. Whatever awaited them on this world, they would find a way to survive. Chapter 15 Planet chunk, Alpha X-29 Optimus Prime nodded. Both Jazz and Prime followed the old ‘bot’s lead. Jetfire took them to an old stone building. An Autobot sat there working on an old computer circuit. “Drift, report,” Prime said. “Not now,” Drift said, engrossed in his work, “I’m busy.” Jetfire sniggered. “Very well,” Prime said. “Inform me when you are done.” “Whatever,” Drift said. “Hand me the X-56 capacitor.” Prime handed him the component. “Thanks,” Drift said and continued working. “Since Drift isn’t done, yet,” Prime said to Jazz, “let’s explore this place.” Team Alpha Temporary Base CaptainZ and Ferfature walked slowly along the perimeter of “The Base”. They were guarding it from attack. The “Base” was merely cannibalized parts from the ''Delta-9. It’s Warp Core, Impulse Generators, Weapons Systems, Habitation Modules, Recycler, Sickbay, and Deflector Dish were all used in the Base. The Bridge of the damaged ship was set in the center of the base under the protective Deflector Dish. The Habitation Modules were set around the Bridge/Sickbay/Deflector. Around that was the Power Station, which consisted of the Warp Core and Impulse Generators. The Recycler Section was a part of the Power Station and connected the facilities via power/water pipes. Finally, The weapons systems were stationed around the perimeter as Defense Turrets. They were tied into the Sensors in the Defector Dish and would sound an alarm if trouble came up. The Base was set for bear. Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Chapter 16 Planet chunk, Alpha X-29 “Since Drift isn’t done, yet,” Optimus Prime said to Jazz, “let’s explore this place.” “Deal!” came a sudden voice. The two ‘bots turned to see two humans. “UGH!” groaned Jazz. “Stowaways!” CaptainJ and WarpedCamperGoldfish stepped out from behind a rock. “We snuck in Prime’s trailer,” Warped said. “We were only trying to help,” CaptainJ stated. The two Team Alpha members looked at Optimus. “They’re not alone.” Prime’s friend Elita-1 stepped out from behind the rock. She was CaptainJ’s protector. “Laser welder,” Drift said, unaware of the situation. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. A shadow appeared in the distance. Optimus Prime, Jazz, Jetfire, and Elita-1 activated their weapons. Two Decepticons appeared in the distance. One was Octane, the other was Thundercracker (not the same as Thundercracker98). Drift set down the circuit and drew his blade. For Drift and Jetfire, who had both been ‘Cons, this was personal. Prime stuck his arm out, blocking the two. “No,” he hissed, “Let’s wait a minute.” The two ‘Cons got closer… To be continued… Chapter 17 Team Alpha Temporary Base CaptainZ and Ferfature turned to see Cosmos setting down at his landing pad. “HAHAHAHA!” the Captain said. “Hehe,” Fer giggled. They both found it funny that an Autobot could be perceived as dangerous. The alarm stopped. LadyRachel stepped out. venturerules stepped out of her quarters and helped Rachel unload the Autobot. When they were done, Cosmos transformed. “I object to being seen as a threat,” he hissed indignantly. Suddenly, alarms sounded again. Meanwhile, aboard WACKO Shuttle 1… Thundercracker98 groaned at the shuttles controls. The shuttle’s pilot lay on the floor in pieces. He growled as he attempted to pull the shuttle out of the planet’s atmosphere. Planet Chunk, Alpha X-29 Suddenly, Octane saw the Autobots. “Hold your fire!” he said. “We wish to join you!” Thundercracker stated. Optimus Prime looked puzzled. The two ‘Cons walked up to the ‘Bots. “We’re tired of working for Megatron,” Octane said. “He’s become a real pain,” Thundercracker cried, “so we want to join the Autobots.” Prime had great wisdom. He said, “This is not a choice to be made rashly. Are you certain that you wish to renounce Megatron forever?” “YES!” the two cried in unison. The other ‘Bots put away their weapons. “Welcome aboard.” Prime said. Suddenly, a missile came from nowhere… Chapter 18 WACKO Shuttle 1 Thundercracker98 groaned at the shuttles controls. The shuttle’s pilot lay on the floor in pieces. He growled as he attempted to pull the shuttle out of the planet’s atmosphere. The shuttle impacted the planet’s surface not far from the remains of the Delta-9.The shuttle split apart. Thunder became suspended in mid-air. The shuttle’s piece’s came together with technology from the planet. Thunder found himself in a great mechanical body. “NOW I WILL RULE!!!” he said, but began to doubt his anger at CaptainZ was real… Team Alpha Temporary Base CaptainZ and Ferfature raced to the Command Center. “Report,” the Captain said. “Shuttle just crashed near Delta-9 wreck,” RoaringHydroWizard said. “Evidence indicates it was a WACKO Shuttle,” EcoDancingBreeze stated. LadyRachel and venturerules stepped in. “What is it?” Rachel moaned. “Wacky WACKOs,” the Captain said, sniggering slightly. Everyone else groaned. “Captain,” Fer said, “Five shuttles on route to the base.” “They are broadcasting mathematical greetings,” Eco said. The crew looked at each other in shock… Planet chunk, Alpha X-29 Prime’s trailer transformed into a battle base. Prime grabbed a shield and blocked the shot. Silence remained. Drift returned to his work. “I’m almost done,” he said. Suddenly, a loud whirring noise came from nowhere… Chapter 19 Team Alpha Temporary Base “Send them landing coordinates,” CaptainZ said “Eco, Rachel, Fer, you’re with me.” The party stepped outside. Cosmos was already in vehicle mode. The shuttles sat down in the space around the Command Center. A girl stepped out of one of them. “Greetings,” the Captain said. “I am…” The girl walked past the Captain and stopped in front of LadyRachel. “Obviously their society is run by females,” Fer stated. “Greetings,” the girl stated. “I am isabellayeahyeahyeah. Welcome.” Chapter 20 “Sorry,” the Captain said. “I am the head of this mission.” isabellayeahyeahyeah turned to the Captain. “My apologies,” she said. “I didn’t know.” “That’s OK,” the Captain replied. “I am CaptainZ of the Enterprise. The ship I was traveling on crashed.” “I know,” she said, “but you must hear something…” Planet chunk, Alpha X-29 “It works!” Jazz cried. “Access the historical files,” Optimus Prime said. Team Alpha Temporary Base “Sorry,” the Captain said. “I am the head of this mission.” isabellayeahyeahyeah turned to the Captain. “My apologies,” she said. “I didn't know.” “That’s OK,” the Captain replied. “I am CaptainZ of the Enterprise. The ship I was traveling on crashed.” “I know,” she said, “but you must hear something…” Little did the Captain and Prime know they were both learning the same thing. Alpha X-29, Five Months Earlier isabellayeahyeahyeah walked down the streets of Capital City toward the labs. She smiled as she walked. ‘Finally,’ she thought, ‘Jazzer’s work is nearly done.’ A guard blocked her way. “HALT!” he said. “PRESENT YOUR ID!” She handed him a card. He scanned it and paused. “GO THROUGH MA’AM!” he said. She nodded to him and walked through the door to the labs. She walked into iJazzermb’s lab. “Jazzer?” She asked. It was not like him to be quiet. Suddenly, she gasped in horror. Chapter 21 There stood Jazzer, covered in purple. “HELLO!” he cried in a distorted voice. “Jazzer, you’re not well.” “Aren’t I? Perhaps I was sick before. Perhaps this planet needs to be shown true power.” ”What are you doing? STOP!!” Team Alpha Temporary Base, Present Day. “He unleashed a bomb which split the planet in three,” isabellayeahyeahyeah cried. “Capital City was torn from the planet and floats high above where it once stood. A prophecy told of the one in blue with a gun of light and sword of gold that would save both male and female. The one who speaks to animals and robots.” The rest of the team turned to CaptainZ “The color of blue…” EcoDancingBreeze stated, eyeing the Captain’s Blue clothes. “…gun of light…” venturerules said, looking at the Captain’s phaser. “…talks to animals,” RoaringHydroWizard muttered, remembering the Captain’s numerous pets… “He shall have an aura of light,” isabella said. “Sword of gold and aura of light!” Ferfature said. “Captain, the prophecy is about you!” Chapter 22 CaptainZ moaned. “Another prophecy!” he grumbled. “Didn’t I save the universe once already?” “Captain!” RoaringHydroWizard chided. “A Team Alpha member…” “…helps those in need,” the Captain finished. “I know.” “Captain,” isabella cried, “Ever since Jazzer infected the males, all sides have suffered. We need your help.” Suddenly, the planet’s sun was blotted out… Chapter 23 Planet chunk, Alpha X-29 Optimus Prime stared at the blank screen. “Fasinating,” he said, and then he turned to the others. “If what this computer said is true, then finding the Captain is our top priority.” Prime looked to the others. His base transformed into a jetpack. Prime hooked up to it and flew off. Jetfire transformed into his Blackbird Jet form. CaptainJ and WarpedCamperGoldfish climbed inside. Thudercracker and Octane transformed into their jet forms. Jazz, Elita-1, and Drift activated their Jetpacks and together set off after him. Chapter 24 Team Alpha Temporary Base Suddenly, the planet’s sun was blotted out. CaptainZ looked up. Alarms began to wail. Suddenly, Optimus Prime set down in the base. He was followed by Jazz, Jetfire, Elita-1, Drift, and two ‘Cons who the Captain recognized as Thundercracker and Octane. The sunlight returned. “Cosmos,” Prime said, “Thank you for activating your homing beacon.” “COSMOS!” the Captain cried, “You could have caused our destruction!” “Sorry!” Cosmos groaned, “I’m shutting it off.” The sunlight went away again. ‘Of course,” the Captain thought, “He always enjoyed a dramatic entrance.” A large mechanical body crashed into the shuttles. Thundercracker98had arrived. “CAPTAIN!!” he hissed. “PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!!” Chapter 25 isabellayeahyeahyeah looked at CaptainZ. “I could help if I had the parts.” Prime had seen her logs. He knew what to do. Prime was the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. Using the power of the Matrix, he disassembled unneeded components from the base (Even the landing pad, much to Cosmos’s dismay) and formed them into a device, which he then installed into Autobot 1, the Captain’s Exo-suit. He then turned to the Captain. The energy flowed over the Captain. Chapter 26 When the light cleared, CaptainZ had been enveloped in a battle suit. He also knew what to do. He ran toward the bot. Using sound from his modified phaser, he propelled himself into it. “One on one,” the Captain said. He grabbed two joysticks and inputted an access code. The large robot powered up. Now, the fate of a world hung in the balance. Chapter 27 “My mech has more power than your’s,” Thundercracker98 hissed. “Autobot-1 may not have the fire power,” the Captain said, “but I have some tricks up my sleves.” Moving the joysticks and pressing buttons, he made Autobot-1 make fists. “ACELERATE!!” Thunder cried. Two devices on his arms began to glow. The Captain groaned. Nearby… Megatron and Starscream raced through the sky toward where Cosmos activated his homing beacon. “Lord Megatron, if they have…” Starscream said “Then we’ll destroy them,” Megatron growled. Team Alpha Base… Two small shapes were appearing over the horizon. “Autobots,” Optimus Prime hissed, “Prepare for battle!” Chapter 28 Megatron and Starscream began an aerial bombardment of the base. CaptainZ and Thundercraker98 took no notice. “HI-YAH!!” Thunder cried. He suddenly disappeared. Captain hit a button on Autobot-1’s console. It transformed into a shuttle and headed for the skies. Thunder punched a hole in the Base wall. He stopped and looked around. Captain hit another button on Autobot-1’s console, causing it to transform into a tank. He pressed another button. A beam of light came from the front of the tank and hit Thunder. He cried out in pain. When the light cleared, Thunder’s mech was a metallic color instead of its original purple. “A Maelstrom purifier!” Ferfature cried. The skies above… Optimus Prime hit Megatron right on the nose. “You always hated me, brother,” Prime said. “Yes,” Megatron hissed, “for you were always father’s favorite.” “We don’t need to fight!” “Of course not, for no matter what you do, Prime, you will not survive!” Chapter 29 Prime let loose a war cry and flew right into Megatron. Team Alpha Temporary Base Crazy Lady and Mangler Dude rode their own mechs right into the base. Even though Prime had created an Autobot-2 for CaptainJ and an Autobot-3 for Ferfature, the two split into hundreds of mechs that were ravaging the base. WarpedCamperGoldfish loaded the others into Cosmos. LadyRachel looked at venturerules. Chapter 30 EcoDancingBreeze turned to RoaringHydroWizard. isabellayeahyeahyeah turned to Warped and said, “What will become of them?” “It’s out of our hands,” Warped replied as Cosmos took off. “It’s up to the Captain now.” The skies above… Starscream channeled all of the energy he had into his null ray and fired straight at Optimus Prime. Prime dodged the blast, causing it to hit Megatron. The two ‘Cons hit the ground. Megatron looked at Optimus. “Until we meet again, Optimus Prime,” he said, as a portal of darkness opened up. The two ‘Cons stepped through. Prime turned to the battle below. He saw that all but CaptainZ, CaptainJ, Ferfature, and Thundercracker98 had evacuated to the Capital City chunk. He turned, and set off after them ‘It’s the Captain’s fight now,’ he thought. Team Alpha Temporary Base CaptainZ turned to the others. “You can go if you want,” he said. “NO WAY!” Ferfature said. “I’m in!” CaptainJ stated. Thundercracker98 only nodded. “THEN LET’S DO THIS!” The last of the mech clones fell. Mangler Dude and Crazy Lady sneered at them. “YOU SHALL NOT PASS!” They cried. iJazzermb stepped out from behind them. “YOU SHALL NOT SURVIVE!” The four Team Alpha members exchanged a glance. Then, they charged. The three infected guys were forced to the cliffs. Ferfature went to the other side. CaptainJ flew to the Delta-9 wreck. They would have to detonate it to accomplish their goal. It was now two against three. A loud explosion signified the destruction of the Delta-9. Its proximity to the core would cause it to melt and become hot again. CaptainZ and Thundercracker98 looked at each other. “Draw the planet together!” Thunder cried. The Captain transmitted the “GO” code. He and Fer both activated their Tractor Beams. The planet began to come together. While this happened, Thunder battled the three infected guys. Suddenly, the core began to cool. ”We need more heat!” CaptainJ cried over the comm channel. “I’M SORRY CAPTAIN!” Thunder cried. He tackled the three and together, they dove over the cliff. The sound of an explosion echoed up the walls of the cliff. The planet came together. Epilogue Nexus Tower, Five Days Later… ZapSingingKite turned to the panel of judges. “CaptainZ’s neglect and failure to comply with a commanding officer resulted in the loss of 20 crew men! This can not be allowed to stand!” Acyborg turned to the Captain. “Sorry, Z,” was all he could say. Doctor Overbuild turned to Duke Exeter, Vanda Darkflame, Hael Storm, Major Lennox, and Admirals Picard and Kirk. “I believe the verdict is unanimous?” The others nodded. He then turned to the Captain. “Please rise.” The Captain stood. “On the charge of neglect, not guilty. On the charge of insubordination, not guilty, because he acted according to established law.” A cheer rose throughout the courtroom. “Just doing my job,” CaptainZ smiled. -THE END- -CaptainZ (a.k.a, CAPTAINZACH (talk)) Category:Blog posts